In a Day
by Ombre167
Summary: People can loose it all in a day. Sasuke learns this first hand. After years of living an easy life, he is thrust into a world of hurt and pain. Then pulled off of the streets and shoved into a foster home with Kakashi taking care of him. Can Kakashi break Sasuke's code: to trust is to be hurt.
1. Chapter 1

** This chapter is dedicated to all who have felt Hurricane Sandy's wrath.**

**A Little Background on Hurricane Sandy: For those who have not heard, a terrifying hurricane is tearing through the east cost of America. It is one of the most densely populated area in the U.S. Thousands have lost there homes to her. The streets of New York flooded and houses are torn from their foundations. **

**Please donate to those in need. Go to . ?pageId=11400031&scode=RSG00000E017&subcode=paiddonationsbrand&gclid=CJaOu-OEsrMCFW1yQgodznYA2A to donate.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Sasuke Prov. **

** "**Sasuke! SASUKE!" I bolt out of bed at my mother's distressed voice. "Mom, what's wrong." "We NEED to go, NOW." "W-what's going on." Don't ask questions just go!" I trip down the stairs into water?

Our entire house is flooded and the water is rising, "Danm your fathers pride, DANM HIM!" I try to run, swim outside to no use. "No, find higher ground," I think. I run upstairs and try to find a way to the roof.

My mother is behind me and my brother, Itachi, runs down. "Sasuke, mom, follow me." I grab his hand and look around me. "What's going on?" I demand.

My mother answers, "The hurricane hit us. This is only the beginning if we don't get out of here by the time the actual hurricane hit we'll be good as dead."

Even my calm, collected brother has fear in his eyes. "Itachi take care of Sasuke I'm going to get your father. "Mom," I hug her and start to cry. "I'll see you again, I love you."

Strong arms ensnare me and pick me up. "Tachi, I'm scared." "I know," he says burying his head in my hair. We finally make it to the roof and I see the true force of the hurricane.

Houses are uprooted and cars are floating around like toys. This is just the flood before the actual hurricane catches up. This place will be a wasteland.

A helicopter flies above, checking for stragglers. Itachi starts waving his arms, frantic. "HELP, HELP." We scream, finally the helicopter flies lower and drops a latter. I man climbs down "Where's mom and dad." I say worriedly.

Itachi just ignores me and the man grabs me. "MOM, DAD!" I scream trying to claw my way out of the man's arms. "Calm down, we'll get them. Sir can you climb the latter?" "Yes he answers.

We climb the latter me holding onto the man's back, Itachi behind me. "Where are mom and dad?" I collapse on the ground tears slid down my face. I may be twelve but I just lost my home and everything I care about.

We finally land at a Red Cross center I feel Itachi being taken the opposite direction. "No, no, no. Itachi don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE."

"We are just taking you to see a doctor don't worry.," a man says. "Tsunade we have another kid. His parents didn't make it."

"WHAT, what do you mean they didn't make it." "When we went down and checked we couldn't find them, I'm sorry."

Everything seemed to stop. I ran and ran and ran. Tears flowed from my eyes. I eventually came to a alley and fell. Tears flowed from my eyes. "This can't be happening, this isn't real."

"You ok kid," A man with long greasy black hair and pale skin leans down and grabs my arm. "Oh, quite a nice body you have there."

I freeze. "W-what," I stammer out. "Your coming with me." with that he hauled me over his shoulder and said, "How about I give you a new home, I think you'll like it."

Snake like eyes glared at me with lust. "N-no please, l-let me go." All I got was a sick smile as he carried my struggling body to a large warehouse. The last thing I hear was a scream till darkness enveloped me.

**I know, really short but I wanted to get my other story updated too. PLEASE DONATE. People need you. **


	2. New home

**Do you want this to be NaruSasu and/or KakaIru?**

I don't own Naruto.

**Four****_ years later_**

Kakashi Prov.

Today was the day. I was finally getting the son I always wanted. My room mate and his son were like family, but I always wanted my own son. Someone to care for and of course to show Iruka I can handle responsibility.

Naruto, the little ball of energy raced around the small apartment in excitement. Iruka was cleaning everything and worrying about what's he going to think and if he'll like it.

Suddenly I hear a ring. I open the door to be greated by a large social worker. "If he gives you any troubles just call and we'll send him back. He's a tough kid, are you sure you want him," I nod, how could he say that? I thought he would be finding him a home not restricting him from even getting a chance at one.

The boy stepped forth. Raven locks framed his face, his eyes staring at my feet. He wore a dark blue shirt with a black sweatshirt giving off a deadly look but you could see a slight shake in his hand telling the world his true emotions.

The social worker starts to talk again, "you see, he'll need a therapist and that'll cost a fair amount. Do you think you can support him? If so sign here." The documents were shoved in front of me.

I sign them with no hesitation. The boys eyes wander up when he thinks I'm not looking. The moment our eyes connect his shoot down sheepishly. The social worker pushed him forward. The poor boy flinched at the contact

"Thanks, if ther is nothing else you can go," I grind out. He takes the hint and leaves, leaving me with thr boy who's name I never was told.

Then Naruto runs in, "Is he gone, finally someone my age I can connect to, what's your name!" the boy says nothing, justs stares at the ground.

"let me show you your room, then we can talk about rules. He stiffens at the word rules as I lightly grab his arm and guide him away from Naruto. I could tell the noise was scaring him.

When we get to his room I see his eyes widen in shock. I guess no ones every given him anything this good for a while. He walks over to the black bed and collapses. I can see exhaustion written on his pale face. If you need me I'll be downstairs.

I don't wait for a response, I know I'm not going to get one. "How is he," Iruka asks. I don't knows what comes over me but all I can do is breath out, "Perfect, he's perfect."

I know I've only known the boy for about twenty minutes but I can see pain in everything he does. I can see betrayal burning in his eyes. He a torrent of emotions and needs someone to help him through them.

"He's shy and untrusting but with support he can get over the demons of his past. I just hope Naruto doesn't scare him off first," Iruka grins and continues cooking.

Chicken sits in oven as he finally turns around and says, "Kakashi you've been um, impulsive since I've met you. You only desised you wanted him yesterday and you've never raisd a kid before. I just want him or you to be hurt I'd this doesnt work out."

Iruka's words burn into me. He just said my deepest fear. That I wouldn't be able to handle a kid.


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated this story in a while. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry about the mistakes on the last chapter. I was typing it from my IPod so it was hard, but now it should be better.**

**I don't own Naruto **

**Kakashi Prov**

Naruto was being a spaz as usual. He, at this moment, was ranting about how excited he was to have a brother. I just tuned him out well I prepared dinner. The still unnamed boy was upstairs doing who knows what. After every thing was ready I trudge upstairs to collect the boy.

Opening his door I see the room has been looked through, for what I'm not sure. On the bed is a clump. I walk over to the clump and lightly shake it. It immediately throws itself, violently, against the wall, away from my hand.

Black eyes make their appearance as a head pokes itself out of the blankets. I smile warmly at him, "I'm Kakashi, sorry for not introducing myself earlier." I hold out my hand friendlily. "Sasuke." is all he says and my hand is just left hanging.

"It's dinner time so if you would come down stairs," he just stares at me, confused. "Come on Sasuke," I pull the sheets tangled around him off, pick him up, and carry him bridle style. He makes a noise of surprise and his eyes fill with terror and anticipation. "S-stop." He pushes away. I set him down right away. "Sorry, anyway it's this way to the kitchen."

He looks grateful and offers a small smile of his own. Following me we head down stairs to be greeted by Naruto. "Wow, you wear a lot of black. Personally I like orange. Anyway you'll love it here, Kakashi and Iruka are amazing. Watch out though Kakashi reads porn and he's a crazy one."

I watch as Sasuke freezes up and pulls away almost the second Naruto says that. Thanks Naruto, now you've terrified the boy. I glare at him but he seems oblivious to it. "Naruto, shouldn't you be helping Iruka." I hiss. "With what?" Naruto replies stupidly. I want to hit him but luckily, for Naruto, at that moment, Iruka calls us in for dinner.

I show Sasuke to his seat but now, thanks to Naruto he is apprehensive to be around me. We all dig in except Sasuke, he just idly pushed his food around. "Hey, it's rude not to eat a meal prepared for you." Naruto suddenly says angrily. Naruto has always been protective of Iruka and Iruka seemed sad Sasuke wasn't eating.

"Are you listening to me, eat." Naruto says getting up. Sasuke instantaneously starts to eat as quick as he can. "There, have some manners." Naruto sasy pleased that he was eating. I lay a hand on his shoulder. He flinches.

"You don't have to eat if you don't want to I say." He stops right away looking sick. "Where is the bathroom?" He barley whispers out. "Follow me," I gently guide him to it and he dashes over to the toilet and starts vomiting.

I watch, surprised. Walking over I lightly rub his back well holding his bangs out of his face. "When was the last time you ate." I ask gently." He shakes his head. "I'll take that as awhile ago." Naruto must of scared him into eating too much too fast.

It didn't take long for the retching to stop. I lift up his tired body and lay him in his bed. "You'll be fine." I hand him a glass of water. He drinks it voraciously. I smile at him and lightly pet his hair. He jumps at the contact but then lightly settles into it. I lightly cup his cheek, "go to bed I'll get you up for school tomorrow."

I didn't want to send him so soon but Iruka said the best way to get over something is to go to normality as soon as possible. I turn of the light leaving the boy in darkness.

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**" screams echoed of the walls. I bolt out of bed and run to the room they were originated from, Sasuke's. Inside Sasuke was scratching his arms, screaming, "DON'T TOUCH ME, PLEASE!" I grab his wrist yanking them from his bloodied arms. His breathing slows down from the near hyperventilating state it was in before.

I pull him into my arms as his eyes flutter open. I glance down at the raven-haired boy. His eyes were glazed over in fear and sweat trickled down his face mixing with tears. I grasp the back of his neck and guide his head into my chest in a comforting way. He shoves away lying sprawled out on the floor. "D-d-don't t-touch me." I smile sadly at him.

But I don't make a move to touch him. "You ok?" He nods and collects himself of the floor. I get up to leave but a hand grabs mine. "P-Please stay till I fall asleep." I grin and sit on his bed well tucking him in. "Of course. I'm here for you and I always will be. Well as long as I can help it I will be." He returns my smile and is out like a light right away.

In the door way Naruto and Iruka stare at me. "Go back to bed Naruto." Iruka glances over worriedly. "He's fine," I mouth. Iruka smiles and heads of to bed." "Will he be ok?" Naruto yells at me. If you don't wake him up he'll be better." "Oh ok." he suddenly whispers and then runs back to bed.

**That's all folks. I hope you liked it. Criticisms, do tell! I will probably update my other story more but I will try to keep it even. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the loooooonnnnngggg wait. I feel terrible. My friend is depressed and is cutting so I've been with her a lot recently. Also school is killing me. But my trip was amazing!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Kakashi's Prov.**

That morning Sasuke announced his presence by trying to push Naruto down the stairs. "Sasuke," I chided, but he could tell I held no real anger….Iruka on the other hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha! I expect better than that from you! What if Naruto fell…" Iruka's tirade went on for at least fifteen minutes before Sasuke started to walk away. That was mistake one; Iruka marched up to Sasuke, his anger evident. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulder firmly so Sasuke couldn't get away.

This is where Iruka made his mistake. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he started to shake. His instincts kicked in and he ran, out the door, away from us.

Naruto chimed in, "What's his problem." Iruka was frozen in surprise. "Calm down, he'll be back, just give him some space." I said lightly to Iruka's paralyzed form. Even as I said that I felt worry seeping into my body, what if he didn't come back.

I nonchalantly poured the milk down the drain, "Looks like we're out of milk. I'll go get some." I walked out the door calmly than ran to my car and drove in the direction I thought Sasuke went.

I didn't want to worry Iruka anymore than usual. I drove to the one place I thought Sasuke could be: the graveyard.

My work was rewarded when I saw Sasuke's raven hair across the field of the dead. His body was curled under a tree with the initials MU engraved in it's base. Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes where red with crying. I lightly shook him awake.

"Hey, you don't want to get sick." I murmured to him. "Why do you care!" He screamed, "Why would anyone care what happened to me. I mean my own brother let me leave him without a second thought! He left Mom to die!"

His voice was thick with tears, he chocked on his own words. "I'm sure he didn't want to abandon her. I care about you Sasuke." I said warmly or at least tried to. "Don't you dare fucking lie to me!"

Sasuke's voice screeched with hoarseness. "You only have known me a day or two, YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" He broke down in my arms after that. "No one cares." he whispered.

"You're right I don't know you, I know nothing about you. I would on the other hand love to get to know you." His body stiffened against mine at my statement. "Really," he whispered so quietly I had to strain to hear it. "Really," I respond as firmly as I can.

"Did you carve this," I ask carefully. He chokes again on tears. Against my chest his head nods. "I never saw her get buried, if they even found her body. I wasn't allowed to leave _there_. _He _wouldn't let me. I never had a chance to find her grave. I-I was moved far away from my home to here."

You can hear so much pain and sadness in his voice, the torture of human kind. It shattered him. There is only so much someone can take and he took more. I pet his raven locks, trying to calm his shaking body. My chest was soaked with salty water. The grass was wet and muddy; I couldn't care less though, he was all that mattered at the time.

I picked him up and see blood staining my hands red. The scratches must have opened. His long sleeved shirt was soaked with a mixture of blood, water, mud, and tears. His eyes look gray compared to the normal almost black color. He looked at me with half lidded eyes.

I reached the car and set him down and tried to pull of the wet shirt. He reacted violently, pushing me away falling out of the car onto the cold ground. "I won't take it off, just don't run again." I say seeing him ready to bolt. He relaxes but is still is on edge.

He moves into the seat next to me and I head home. When I get back I see Iruka glaring at me and a confused Naruto next to him. "Milk huh," he bits out. I give a light grin and then move to collect or very own brooding bundle of fun, Sasuke.

I open his car door and Iruka immediately goes over and starts to apologize and coddle him. I think Sasuke is someone who wont ask for help but doesn't want to be treated like a child, he just wants someone there.

**I'm sorry for the shortness. I just don't feel the inspiration. Please review and any suggestions on the story or my writing style ****PLEASE**** tell me. Thanks for waiting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am a terrible person for not updating. My friend threaten to commit suicide and I have been helping him through that….. No excuse though. Sorry if the chapter is short. I just feel as if something needs to go up.**

**Kakashi Prov.**

I was in the kitchen starting dinner after the, um, busy morning. Sasuke watch my every move with eyes like a hawk. I started to cut something until his hand stopped mine. His dark eyes never looked up as he started chopping with the smoothness of a trained cook.

"Cooking? I never would have guessed," I loudly announced from behind him. "Shut up," he said it with the bluntness as a sphere. The news played softy in the background. I almost could see the traces of a smile on Sasuke's face as he worked.

"Kakashi come take a look," Naruto yelled from his seat in front of the blaring TV. I approached with Sasuke as my shadow. The new's caster starts, "In resent news convict Orochimaru (sp?) has broken out of prison with the assistance of Kabuto and is currently re-establishing is drug and slave trade. He was last seen heading west. If you have any information on his whereabouts tell the police. He is highly dangerous. If you see him DO NOT approach or attempt to engage"

What little color Sasuke has in his face drains and I brace for him to run, instead his shaking hand slips into mine. He hits the floor in shock, still conscious, eyes look franticly around until they lock with mine.

"Don't let him…" he whispered against my leg from his position on the wooden beams. "I wont," I say assuming HE is Orochimaru.

"Hey Sasuke you ok," Naruto says loudly, concern echoing on his face. Bright blond hair mixes with onyx as Naruto crouches down and gathers Sasuke's vibrating form in his orange clad arms.

"You heard that Orochimaru is moving west, that this way. WE'RE WEST," his whisper of a voice grows load and frantic with each passing breath.

Naruto answers him before I have the chance, "WE live in Oregon. There is nothing anyone wants here. I mean Oregon is practically Gods toilet; it rains three out of the four seasons." He adds the last part in a sad attempt to lighten the mood.

I know why Orochimaru is coming west. Portland Oregon is a major human trafficking port. Up from Mexico and Califonia to Canada and there are lots of ports in Portland, hence the name. Easy to ship people out.

Orochimaru wants to secure his slave trade. Probably started west and now back tracking to throw off police, but he will come.

"What did he do to you Sasuke?" I murmur into his hair. Tear swelled up in his obsidian eyes, "You can't know, you'd hate me." He sobbed his voice chocked with tears. "I can't hate you Sasuke."

"I'm dirty and used. H-he said no one could love a slut like me…" His voice was weak and shaky. His nails had dug into his skin so hard little bloody tracks slipped down the pale arms.

"Shhh, you're not dirty, it's not your fault." I could already assume he had been sexually abused. Naruto hugged him hard even with tears threatening to spill down his tan, marked face.

Naruto then spoke up, "How could no one love you? You're perfect." Even though Sasuke was mocking to Naruto and Naruto only had known him for a little, he was sincere.

"I'm a whore, I'm unloved, I'm weak, anything but perfect," Defeat was evident in Sasuke's voice. "Stop being such a defeatist! If you look around you would see people that love you and see how strong you are!" Naruto bellowed in his usual Naruto way. But it was that line that calmed Sasuke down. For whatever reason he liked it.

** S**kinny arms unwound themselves from my leg and wound around Naruto instead. Cerulean eyes widened in shock, tan arms pulling the onyx one closer. "We'll keep you safe I promise and I have _never_ broken a promise." Naruto whispered to his finally accepted brother.

Iruka had stayed oddly quiet throughout this all. My eyes locked with his and he gestured for me to come. I followed him upstairs into his bedroom. "We can't keep him." Iruka hissed at me.

Iruka, the kind, loving man saying no to helping someone is unheard of. "What! How can you say that!" I yelled as quietly as possible.

"I don't want anyone hurt! Sasuke is going to attract unwanted attention! I want Sasuke gone." He was also straining to stay quiet. "No, not today not ever. I think Naruto would be disappointed in his dad for this cowardice." I hissed at him.

"That's just it. Orochimaru uses _kids_ as sex toys! I wont let him set his eyes on Naruto. If Sasuke is with us he could." Iruka himself seems disappointed in himself. "I understand but if we don't help, Sasuke will be hurt again and I wont leave him and I doubt Naruto will either." I say understandingly.

He just wants to keep his family safe, nothing more. That is something I understood because I felt the same way with Sasuke.

"I'm scared he will find us." Iruka said fear lacing his prone voice. "So am I, but Sasuke will not be abandoned, he needs us."

"I kno-" I cut Iruka off. "This is the end of the discussion I don't want another word out of you." I snarl back trying to sound as closing as I can. "This is not over, despite your protests," he snarls back.

We had reached a silent understanding; we both are going to protect our sons no matter what. With that I walked of uncertain.

I walked into Sasuke's room to find the dark boy asleep with Naruto petting his hair affectionately. "He was exhausted emotionally, so I brought him up here." Naruto answered my questioning look. "I'll bring up food later," I say back.

Naruto's eyes glistened with happiness despite the problems around us. "We'll be ok, you'll see." He said but his voice sounded unsure.

** It is true Portland is a major hub of human trafficking, hence the decision of having them live near there. Any questions or comments? Please review!**


End file.
